


What Goes Unsaid

by tooqueerforyou



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooqueerforyou/pseuds/tooqueerforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren gets really drunk, and then makes a major decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Unsaid

Chris watched the web therapy videos along with every other fan. When it got to the closet scene, watching Darren say "couples in the closet", Chris noticed how sad his eyes got for a moment before he got back into character. He immediately paused the episode and called Darren. The phone rang twice in Chris's ear before Darren picked up. 

"Chrissss!" Darren slurred. "Whassup?"

“Are... Are you drunk?” Chris asked, already getting a bad feeling. 

“Whaaaaat? Noooo. Nonono. Just..” Darren hiccupped. “Jus’ a lil tipsy, s’all.” Chris put his head in his hands.

“Dare, honey, where are you? Let me come pick you up.”

“Home! I’m home. Do you know how wonderful home is? I love home. Home is good. Home is nice. I can be myself at home. Yes. Good.” Chris heard a muffled thump. “Fucking table jumping in the way of my foot... Hate that table.” Chris set his mug down on the coffee table and leaned back with a sigh. 

“I’m coming over tomorrow morning. I need to talk to you.” All Chris heard in the way of a reply was what sounded like snoring. He just hung up the phone with a sigh and shut his computer, trying to think how he was going to do this. He went to bed, but didn’t sleep. 

*

The next morning saw Chris putting his key into the door of Darren’s apartment and letting himself in. The first thing he saw was Darren on his belly on the couch, face turned to the side and phone still in hand. On the coffee table was a mostly empty bottle of tequila. 

“Dare...” Chris walked over and pushed the hair off of his boyfriend’s face, “We’re gonna make you better.” He whispered, tucking a blanket around Darren’s shoulders. He looked around, sighing. The apartment was a mess. He picked up the bottle of tequila and just stared at it sadly for a moment before putting it in the trash. He put Darren’s guitar back on the stand, and shut the laptop. He made a pot of coffee. He then sat down in the armchair near the couch and waited for Darren to wake up.

It took two hours before Darren even moved. He woke up to a massive headache, unbelievably bright lights, and a glass of water with a bottle of advil on the table. He sat up and was reaching out for it with his eyes half shut to protect from the blinding lights of his living room when he saw legs in front of his chair. He poked them and then groaned when he realized who it was.

“Chris.” He said.

“Yeah.” Chris said, softly.

“Tell me I didn’t call you.” He murmured, his head in his hands. 

Chris looked down. “You didn’t call me. I called you.” Darren swallowed.

“I saw Web Therapy last night. You were good.” Chris looked over at his boyfriend.

Darren interrupted him. “Chris, before we have this talk, can I please have some coffee?” 

Chris stood up. He hated doing this, but he had to. “Coffee is in the kitchen. If you want it, go get it, but I’m not getting it for you until we talk about this.” Darren swung his legs over the side of the couch and leaned forward, rubbing his temples. 

“I don’t know what to do here, Chris.” Chris looked at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

“If you don’t know what to do, ask me! Why did you go and get so drunk you could have gotten alcohol poisoning? I came here to find a bottle of tequila nearly empty on its side on the table! Your guitar was on the floor, all your lights and electronics were on, and you were about to send out a tweet about us!” He gestured towards the now shut laptop. “You could’ve outed yourself! More importantly, you could have died.” Chris was yelling now, but he couldn’t stop. “What could possibly make you think that drinking that much was a good idea? Why would you do this to yourself?” He stared at Darren, all of a sudden afraid to say anything. Darren stood up. And Darren yelled back.

“Do you wanna know why I did this? I did this because there are cameras everywhere trying to take pictures of me. I did this because Michael has been on my ass about ‘acting more straight’. I did this because I have to hide who I am. I did this because…” His voice broke. “I did this because I love you. I love you and I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I can’t. I can’t tell anyone.” Darren didn’t know when the tears had started rolling down his face, but his cheeks were definitely wet. 

Chris felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he did his best to keep them from overflowing. He had been in Darren’s place before, and he knew exactly why Darren had done this. Chris took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“If you wanna shout it from the rooftops, then do. But we have to plan it.” Darren looked up at Chris from where he had been rubbing the tears out of his eyes furiously. 

“Really? You wanna come out?” Darren grinned, tears still trapped in his stubble. Chris nodded.

“I do, but I need to prepare you for what’s coming first. With all this fuss you’ve made about Mia in the media, they’re gonna ask you about that a lot. They’re gonna ask you about me. Constantly. Your shot at leading man roles will probably be a lot less significant. They’re gonna think that because you’re with a man, you don’t know how to act straight, despite how often you’ve proved that wrong in the past.” Darren took a few steps towards Chris, and put his hand on Chris’s cheek. 

“Chris, I don’t care. All I know is that I’m tired of hiding who I am, and hiding how head over heels I am for you. All I know is that you are the best thing in my life, and you are all I need.” Chris shook his head. 

“I wish we could go the Matt Bomer route and just not make it a big deal, but Michael making sure you appeared straight as a stripper pole makes that kind of impossible.” Chris replied. 

“Chris.” Darren looked into Chris’s eyes. “I love you. We’ve made this decision. It’s gonna be a process, I know. Let’s let it be for now. Come back to it later. Right now…” Darren kissed Chris, soft and chaste, lingering for a moment, their lips a hair’s breadth away from each other. “I need coffee.” Chris smiled. “Kitchen.” Darren groaned and stepped away.

“Come with me?” The shorter man asked, stretching his hand out, palm up, and bowing towards Chris. Chris pretended to ponder it for a moment, before taking it.

“Anywhere.” He said.

"Everywhere." He thought.


End file.
